


Il loro (nuovo) inizio

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: La città perduta dei Templari - C.M. Palov
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate e Finn adesso vivono iniseme e hanno un loro rituale personale.<br/>Ma quando Kate si rifiuta di bere il vino, Finn si preoccupa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il loro (nuovo) inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Fic scritta perchè nonostante ho appena finito il libro, loro due mi mancano già.  
> Titolo ispirato da una citazione dal libro, “Ma avrebbe potuto essere il loro inizio?”

Era passato un mese, da quando tutta quella vicenda era finita e lui e Katie avevano trovato una casa dove stare insieme a Washington. Lei aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di ricominciare a lavorare all'università e lui aveva ripreso il suo lavoro al pentagono. E ogni sera, quando tornavano a casa, bevevano insieme un bicchiere di vino rosso, e finivano per fare l'amore insieme. Era la loro routine e Finn l'amava, anche se meno della sua Katie. Solo che una sera, Kate aveva rifiutato il bicchiere di vino e lui si era preoccupato. Ma poi lei aveva detto di essere stanca ed era crollata sul letto. Non avevano fatto niente. E Finn era sempre più in ansia.  
Ma quando la cosa era andata avanti per una settimana intera, Finn le aveva levato la coperta di dosso e aveva minacciato di portarla in ospedale.  
Lei aveva abbassato lo sguardo e si era morsa il labbro. - Sono incinta -  
Lui l'aveva guardata a bocca aperta e poi le aveva sorriso, abbracciandola forte. - Avremo un bambino? –  
Lei aveva affondato la testa nel suo petto. - Ottimo intuito, sergente Mcguire –  
\- Avremo un bambino - Finn aveva continuato a ripeterlo per un paio di minuti, poi le aveva accarezzato i capelli e si era alzato in piedi, appoggiando la schiena contro la finestra.  
\- Dubito che questo bambino lo farò nascere io, vero? - Aveva cercato di essere sarcastico, ma aveva visto l'espressione della sua Katie incupirsi. - Io starò attento a lui, a costo della mia stessa vita -  
Poi le aveva dato un lungo bacio. - A costo di trovare un altro tesoro dei Templari, dei Massoni o di qualsiasi altra di quelle cretinate, io vi terrò al sicuro, tutti e due –  
\- Sono due i bimbi, Finn. L'ho visto nell'ecografia - Lei aveva cercato di evitare il suo sguardo e lui aveva dovuto usare tutto il suo autocontrollo per non cadere a terra. - Li abbiamo concepiti quella sera a Parigi –  
\- La prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore - Aveva sorriso, poi aveva sfiorato la sua pancia con le dita e il suo sorriso era scomparso. - Quindi era incinta dei miei bambini quando ti ho portato in quel dannato palazzo. Scusa –  
L'aveva stretta forte ancora una volta.  
\- Non la sapevi - Lei si era accoccolata contro di lui.  
\- Avrei dovuto capirlo. - Le aveva dato un bacio sui capelli, cercando di tranquillizzarsi. Il pensare di aver rischiato la vita di qualcosa che avevano generato insieme, lo faceva arrabbiare.  
\- Ormai è tutto finito. E dobbiamo pensare solo a loro - Lei aveva sorriso, e Finn aveva capito che standole accanto sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sapeva che sarebbe stata una guerra crescere due gemelli, ma era sicuro che l'avrebbe affrontata con piacere.  
Insieme alla sua Katie. Tutti e due, mano nella mano.


End file.
